Devour the day
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: Alessandra Mikaelson was force fed the cure by Elena, now human and a long lost connection to the earth she finds her soulmate in a Toretto. "The most cinnamon brown eyes were looking at her interested, slightly tanned skin and slick bald head, arms crossed over his black shirt that huged his muscles.. and suddenly Alyee forgot how to breathe." Not suitable for children-some smut.
1. Chapter 1 : Party Girls

**Okay, this is a spin off of my story 'Blood Flavored Kisses' with Alessandra and Stefan. Major Elena, Stefan bashing. ****Semi – Rebekah Bashing ****at first**** but they will get over it. ****Elena force feeding Alessandra the cure instead of Katherine and it takes off from there.. (literally, she gets on a plane and everything) right to Los Angeles, Cali where Alyee follows a pull to a man that is made of all sorts of surprises. **

**Dom/Alessandra. Letty/Kol. Brian/Mia. Rebekah/Vince.  
><strong>

**Here it is:**

_Klaus stared into the aquamarine with gold and green tinted eyes that were filled with Horror and Sadness. Sweet, fun, outgoing, innocent and strong - she was - but tick her off and there was hell to pay. He wished there was an easier way, but he couldn't allow Mikeal to use them against him. He took in the baby blue late twenties dress she was wearing, her bright golden hair was still curly and long.. and her name was Alessandra. Alyee, for short. She looked so much older than what she was, only twenty (Kol's fraternal twin but unlike her male counterpart she was ever so naive) when she was turned._

_They were closer that most in his family - Rebekah, him and her. Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and himself adored her since the second she was born. When he staked Rebekah and compelled Stefan to forget ... she fled. He could understand why as she only fled when he was going after her. He would have done the same thing, self preservation is a needed talent to survive. She was close to Rebekah and Alessandra came to him, annoyed and confused, as to why she felt a pull to Stefan. He instantly knew he was her soulmate. He never experienced it before, but he knew she found hers. Protectiveness shot through him, and messed with his actions. Alessandra was with him through it all and it made it that much harder to do what he had to do now. She was so innocent, drinking only from donated blood and willing donations. Not like the rest of him and his family. He laughed at first .. but accepted it, knowing how innocent she was and loving her for it._

_"No, Nik.. Please." She begged, and it was breaking his cold dead heart. She was the only one that cared about him from the beginning. This is safer, he told himself, you need to protect her. Think about what the world would do to her innocence, do you want that?_

_Saying sorry with his eyes, he shoved a dagger in her heart. Seeing her golden, olive skin start to turn a light gray and mummify he looked into her beautiful eyes and saw nothing but betrayal and fear.. but what killed him the most was after that her eyes became alittle dull. She accepted it._

_He caught her before she hit the ground, not wanting to get her dirty as silly as it seemed. He already staked her, betrayed her .. and here he was worrying about getting her dirty? If it was anyone else he had in his arms, he would have laughed. He was too empty to though, her five foot four limp body feeling weird in his arms._

_Pulling her close, he smelled her unique scent of whispers of sweet apple and juicy strawberry with a passionate heart of Jasmine, white musk and warm sandwood, and forced himself to speak._

_"I'm so sorry," He whispered in her ear softly, as if wishing she could hear him - forgive him - even though he knew she couldn't hear him.. and he could only wish even harder that she'd forgive him one day, ".. Little Sister."_

The blond beauty in question groaned out loud as she felt her ears start to feel like they were going to start to bleed from her first class seat inside the airplane. It shouldn't be that hard, she almost rolled her eyes, she did it a few times when - Alessandra gulped harshly to herself, it echoing in her ears as her heart raced as she remembered Elena had staked her into subconsciousness and force fed her the cure. She didn't know if the brunette did it because of Stefan didn't want her or if it was because of her last name – maybe it was actually a little bit of both.

It had the desired effect – without her being immortal, the bond they shared was gone and instead of simply changing her and living happily ever after with a man that loved her (something she wanted since she was a little girl, by the way), he jumped into bed with..

She shook her head to clear the image of Nik telling her he caught Stefan doing the walk of shame after a night with a member of their family, someone she trusted, loved and respected. The blond knew from the beginning the severity of the bond her and Stefan shared and yet she couldn't keep her sticky paws off of him. She probably would never look at the blond in the eye again without fury.

Betrayal seemed to run in the rest of the family. First her father hurting her as a human and hunting her as a vampire, then you had Finn that regrouped with Esther, the idea of a mother that turned her eye to the abuse as a human popped back up to kill all of them. '_A curse on this earth._.' was kind of stretching it. She knew in her absence of the world and the time she and other members were being charted around in a box that Niklaus didn't just star gaze and play.. what was it again, oh yes - '_thumb war_'.

One of the upsides of the cure doing it's job and turning her human, she woke up with her long lost connection to nature, something a now vampire Elena didn't expect. She smirked as she remembered the brunette clutching her head and crying out for her to stop. She didn't mean to be cruel, and she wouldn't have even though Elena had done such things that made her want to rue the day she happily crossed Alessandra Mikealson and yet she simply did a spell that would cancel out any magically spelled day light jewelry that would ever grace her skin and another spell that would cause any and all parties involved (which only consisted of Stefan, Elena, and Rebekah for all she knew but hey, what did she know? She would have been happy with the notion that her brothers were still loyal to one another with the idea that their family was whole.) with nightmares of her life and of him hunting them , taunting them and the dream ending as she finally decided it was time to strike.

Added to the joint pain that her and Stefan felt when she used magic to sever the bond and felt it go to find a new suitor.. She shook her head

It seemed she had to trade Stefan and her vampiric abilities for what she always wanted : Her own life, love, children, her magic... _And, _she rationalized,_ that if Stefan turned his back on her for __her younger sister__ of all people, he wasn't worth it. _So she wiped the few tears that left wet streaks down her olive skin toned face, pulled herself from the ball she was curled up in and kissed Nik on the cheek before going to pack her suitcase. She wasn't going to stay here any longer and listen to half assed apologies when she knew that they were only going to be given because she is Alessandra and they felt obigated to give them to her.

Alessandra Mikealson : The one that wears her heart on her sleeve, the odd ball, the weak link.

She huffed almost to herself, pulled out her ipod that Nik had gotten her and going town the play list to her favorite song – Good Man by Devour the Day blared through her headphone.

She mouthed the words as she thought about how her life ended up like couldn't help but feel like the song was appropriate. This was definitely not how it was supposed to be. Kol, she thought with a sob, Nik, Finn, Rebekah, Elijah, …. Stefan.

**She shook her head sadly, he wasn't hers, "What do you want?"**

**He was in between her legs in a second, dark eyes on her half lidded ones as she took in his cologne that made her melt into a puddle. "You."**

**She only had a second to look in his truthful eyes before his lips drug themselves up her neck and kissing her lips hard and passionate.**

She growled pulling out her ear buds and pausing the song as the plane started to descend, she drank what was left of her bourbon before grabbing her suitcase and stepping off the plane in determined steps.

As of right now things will start to change. She, a once thousand year old original, was once again a powerful witch and human. She had her whole life ahead of her and she would only allow into it what she wanted.

She may not be in the mode to deal with men at the moment but whatever - _whoever _- was now calling her to Los Angeles, California was going to be the start of her new life.

_She simply hoped it was for the better._

**..**

From the inside the darkness of the black and blue colored Lamborghini Aventador, a smirk painted it's way onto the full lips that belonged to the slightly tanned face of the blond beauty driving, eyes sparkling from her spot in second place of the street California Race. It had been a while since she did this, but that didn't make her incapable. In fact, she shifted gears and passed the person in front of her swiftly, it was like learning to ride a bike – once you learned how you never forgot. Somehow while being in a box for about two hundred years didn't hinder what she did behind the wheel, however her opponents were lacking. One used whatever gas he connected to his car to make it go faster way too early and the other's – even with said gas – weren't as fast as her.

Living a thousand years as a vampire, took the adrenaline out of racing at a fast speed. 'Party Girls' by Ludacris blared through her car and into the night air from the ever so slightly open window. She smirked, as she mouthed the words in the beginning just as she passed the finish line, a laugh bubbling from her full lips.

Slowing she exited the car, showing the crowd her curvy figure that was wrapped in ripped black faded jeans, a black tank top underneath a leather jacket and black spiked heels. Her aquamarine with gold and green tinted eyes that were lightly lined in eyeliner were filled with amusement as she strutted to the guy that held the cash, smiling with a sincere 'Thank you' on her lips before giving the guy a couple hundred.

She didn't exactly need it, and while Alessandra Mikealson wasn't one to cross that didn't mean she wasn't humble either. She lived in a regular house, much to her brother Nik's distaste but with an underground garage and a in the ground pool outback. She turned and caught a man with the most cinnamon brown eyes looking at her with an interested, slightly tanned skin and slick bald head, arms crossed over his black shirt that hugged his huge muscles.. and suddenly Alyee forgot how to breathe.

She felt a pull to him and she didn't dare question why, after all maybe he was why she was drawn here? It sure felt like it. She raised an eyebrow at him, her lips forming a smirk.

_'Oh no! Could it be that a G really got you sprung?'_ Alyee wanted to glare at her car for that verse of the song playing lyric that that exact moment, she felt her right eye twitch in irritation and the man must have caught it to because he smirked deviously at her. She shook her head, rolling her eyes at him to play off having such a pull to this man and turned to sit in the driver's seat of her car with her legs out of the door before counting the money after when she turned down the music as it started to sing about cum, whips, and 'going so deep they tell me all of their deepest and darkest secrets.'

Wasn't helping her arousal and hormones, _thank you very much_!

"Alessandra...!" Said blond witch beauty looked up from where she was done counting her money to instantly glare though her wind shield at an all too familiar blond with blue eyes that was her younger sister.

_Ahh, hell no.. There goes the possibility of being happy here._

"Alyee." Rebekah ran at human pace to her driver's side window, "I know that I hurt you, and _I am sorry_." The urgent, emotional tone of her voice made Alessandra stop what she was doing and actually look at her sister and when the younger Mikaelson saw her humble yet bad ass sister was paying attention she quickly spoke, spitting out Alessandra's ex name in disgust, "_Stefan_, told me that you broke up with him – and even though you were soul mated, he said you threatened to give him with an aneurysm that would send him in the next century if you ever saw him again.. I'm sorry, Alyee.."

Alessandra's aquamarine orbs stared deeply into Rebekah's icy blue ones, testing, and didn't look away until someone who was in charge of listening to the police radio yelled a warning that cops were coming. Alessandra looked forward in thought as she turned the key, glancing back at her baby sister who seemed to be acting like she was walking on egg shells before sighing,_ "...Get in."_

…...

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A little bit of faith

**I love that you guys are liking it, I hope you guys review. Thanks for your enthusiasm. :) And while Alessandra is a sweetheart by default – she also isn't afraid to get down and dirty. She will be able to keep up with Dom.**

**A little bit of faith**

…..

_Alessandra's aquamarine orbs stared deeply into Rebekah's icy blue ones, testing, and didn't look away until someone who was in charge of listening to the police radio yelled a warning that cops were coming. Alessandra looked forward in thought as she turned the key, glancing back at her baby sister who seemed to be acting like she was walking on egg shells before sighing,___ "..____**.Get in**____."__

As soon as the key turned, Alessandra's Lamborghini sprung to life, taking off just as her younger sister shut the door. Nothing was said as 'Rest of my life by Ludacris' by the would be silence, and truthfully it was meant to be a distraction as the two blonds sped through the lot where the races were held but it didn't seem to be working well so Alessandra turned it down from it's blaring volume. "You really didn't know?"

"No.." Alessandra turned her head to her little sister that she still loved way too much to put into words, her eyes closely taking in how tired she looked, finding her eyes holding nothing but truth, "I didn't."

She thought about how Rebekah seemed to be, dare she even say it, desperate when she found her. Then she remembered her curse she put on a chosen few, nightmares and disabling any daylight rings that touched the skin of those effected. She smiled lightly, driving with one hand and reaching over with the other to touch the shoulder of her younger sister, who sighed in relief and gratefulness at the tingling spark it had cause. Letting the now-only-vampire-in-the-car know that the curse was lifted from her, and when Rebekah went to say something she was then cut off.

"The reason why I am in LA – is because my mate is where. I did switch soul mates – after I found out that both of you were together. I swear, 'Bekah, if you so much as look at him inappropriately? I will make that little curse look like child's play." Alessandra's voice was quiet and yet still cut through the air with ease, "That was very painful, and so help you god if I have to do it again."

She looked at Rebekah then, who was utterly serious and heartbroken by her own actions to her flesh and blood. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to rip your other half from someone you once loved and put it up for chance to find someone that you would love again. Someone that will treat you right and love you for you. She wanted that for Alessandra, she wanted that for herself as well.

After a moment of tense silence, Rebekah nodded firmly, watching with a heavy look in her eyes as Alyee turned back to the road, locking her beautiful eyes with a running individual with a muscular, tall frame that was running from the cops as well. A look of amusement and surprise entered Rebekah's eyes as her sister murmured eight words, leaving her lips with a suggestive – almost possessive tone.

"Rebekah, would you mind getting in the back?" Rebekah nodded lightly, knowing that she still needed to earn her sister's trust back and what better way to start than not stand in the way of helping the man she thought was her sister's mate? The car slowed with the passenger window going down mere seconds so Alessandra could speak to him.

"Hey." She yelled teasingly in her British accent that she seemed to run in her family, making him look over at her as he jogged away from the cops with the car easily keeping up with him, "Need a ride?"

He seemed contemplating if it was an good idea, wanting to keep the girl he was somehow drawn to away from the cops, before he got in. As soon as he shut the door, Alessandra smirked in triumph just as the car took off again, teasing him again, "Good to see you have a little bit of faith – you should put you seatbelt on."

Dom's eyes widened at the speed she was going at with ease as if she was going down a normal street instead- he shook his head, the cd player getting his attention with the half verse '_What the hell is a life worth living if it's not on the edge?_' He watched in awe as she drifted easily around cops with fast precision and sped away moving between cars on the road with a wide smirk before she turned her head to him. Those eyes had glints of silver in them as they stared at him, and whatever it was about her? Whether it be her warm amused smile she flashed her sister in her rear view mirror, or the pull he felt to her, or even her breathtaking beauty..

"Dom." He offered his hand to her to introduce himself, and unnoticed by the both of them the blond in the back was looking at both of them interact with a happy smile as Alessandra shook his hand, flashing a smile of her own as she introduced herself. She asked him where he wanted her to take him, and swallowing down the urge to say 'You're place' because A.) her little sister, Rebekah, she introduced herself as, was in the back and B.) he really wanted to get to know her, to figure her out and what he felt for this woman he hardly even knew.

His eye twitched at the sight of his friend Vince just now walking to his car to look for him and looked at Alyee, a nickname that her sister called her and hoped one day he would be able to as well, and invited them both inside for a Corona with a tint of pleading in his voice that he hoped they couldn't hear.

He felt he had to know this woman named Alessandra.

__At any cost..__

He watched as the person that consumed his thoughts without even trying, turn in her seat to lock eyes with her sister and both seemed to have a silence conversation that only lasted a minute before Alessandra righted herself in the driver's seat before glancing over at him with a glowing smile.

_…_

Alessandra bit back a smile as she leaned back against the entry of the living room and stared at Rebekah laughing with the man that had come outside wanting to find Dom. Vince, she thought he introduced himself as, before walking in the kitchen to help Dom's sweethearted sister Mia, who she instantly took a liking too. It was hard not to when she reminded her so much like herself.

She smiled at her, and helped with cleaning up with the kitchen before Mia tried to playfully swat her away, "Your a guest, your not supposed to clean."

"Sweetie." Alessandra's accent came out dry and being paired up with smile, "I want to."

"Tell me about yourself?" Just outside the door way, Dom pressed himself up against the wall, listening for his sister to get what he wanted to know. "Where is your family besides your sister?"

"Eh, not much to tell.. British obviously, Christian, close to no family.." He heard his sister tried to swallow a gasp, and he didn't blame her. He was shocked himself, it seemed that even though she lost a lot Alessandra was still.. Still innocent with only a tint of mischief. It seemed his sister had a look on her face because in her silence Alessandra went on, "Yeah, I don't really like to talk about it – how about we talk about something else? I just moved to Cali, what do you do for fun?"

He could tell by her tone that she was using humor to cover up how sad she was, and it truly twisted his insides around. He felt like he should be the one she goes to, to vent about whatever she wanted. To be there for her. To offer a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen.

_Soon, _he promised himself as he turned the corner into the kitchen to get another Corona as Mia was talking to her excitingly about what there was to do in good old LA. He watched they talk excitedly, his eyes taking in the light in both females eyes.. and he knew that the feeling he was fighting ever since he first saw her finalized right then and there.

_He had to have her._

…...

**Okay. Yes Kol will be with Letty. When and how you will find out in later chapters *Suspenseful music plays seemingly out of nowhere followed by a laugh that may or may not be alittle on the evil side.* Rebekah will be with Vince, and he will not die. Alessandra isn't crazy but she will be a loyal to the very end and badass woman that will keep up with Dom. **

**Please do not forget to review, it helps me update faster. Lol ****:) **

**But seriously should I continue when they meet Brian or should I make her wake up in the hospital after her 'death' and memory loss? Pm me or review - I would like your input for me to update again since I need to decide. Either way it will be Alessandra, not Letty, who has memory loss.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3 : His

**Yay another chapter. This is when they meet Brian but first it's a time skip that ended the last chapter. This story is rated M, so it will have smut (touchy feely starts now) as well as cussing and danger. DUN, DUN, DUN. Lol, anyways at the end of last chapter I was undecided of where to take this. Dom will be with Alyee until she 'dies' with no memory of what happened even though things will jog her memory – little things like thinking someone looks familiar but can't place it and things like that. He will find her, and starting as of now onward Dom will be very possessive of her.**

**I really hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 3 : His

_..._

_Dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement as he took in what the young woman that he felt growing affections for tell him, with a smirk aimed his way he watched as she turned with her sister, both of them walking out the door and get into Alessandra's car. He watched as it went further down the street before turning into a drive way of a middle class home, both blonds got out and walked toward the front door and he had to bite back a smirk when he saw Alessandra put one foot over the other with the grace that a ballet dancer could only dream of and gestured for her sister to come inside the house._

_**Well.. I'll be damned..**_

_He stood there as he watched the door shut and didn't move his eyes from the house that was just a little ways from him until her heard his sister call his name, he turned his head to see her looking at him with a teasing grin, "I like her.."_

_Mia walked past Vince and Han as Dom stared after her... **Did she just give him her seal of approval after one night of meeting a girl? **_

"_Yes." Han bluntly interrupted his thoughts with a knowing smirk, looking back at Alessandra's house before casting his eyes at his long time friend who didn't know he murmured his thoughts for his friends to hear. Han had been watching both blonds closely when they were over and while this young woman by the name of Alessandra looked and acted with too much innocence at first glance, you could see the devious glints in her eyes when you looked more closely. She certainly wasn't a chaser, that was for sure, and he had no doubt the girl would fit right in. "Yes, she did."_

_Dom shook his head as he walked in the house and up the stairs to his room without a word coming from his mouth, ignoring the laughing that followed behind him until he shut the door. He would have to find the idiot that dared to steal his car to get away but for now he showered, scrubbing while trying his best not to think of Alessandra before quickly drying, putting on his boxers and get into bed. Tossing and turning before giving a sigh in defeat, he stared at his ceiling as his thoughts were consumed with the beautiful blond he wanted more than anything to get close to. He never felt like this before and to say the thoughts were just a little bit strange was putting it lightly. _

_He usually reserved his feelings for those considered family, and he usually just stared and undressed chasers with his eyes. To feel something like this – He groaned to himself, before turning over in his black satin sheets and tried to ground his head in his pillow to shake away the thoughts of Alessandra. _

_Unknown to him, said blond Mikealson wasn't fairing any better. In her room, Alyee was leaning against the head board and having on her cheetah printed sheets that covered her baby blue soft pajama shorts and a white t shirt with a bottle of Bourbon in one hand as she looked off into the distance. _

_With Stefan, Alessandra knew she would never forgive him. Before Lexi decided to torture Stefan to convince him to turn on his humanity – __"So am I." The younger vampire repeated __in a murmur __before picking up the original __that let her guard down with the one girl she always viewed as a daughter, the hit came out of nowhere and Lexi's voice was the last thing she heard before she blacked out__, "But I can't let innocents die, Alyee.. your relationship with Stefan - no matter how precious it is - will lead you to cloud your morals and judgement.." __Maybe in the end, it wasn't 'precious'. Maybe it was destructive, after all from the first word she spoke to him until the event where he cheated? She knew very well that she would have done anything for him. How naive she was!_

_And now, she could only hope and pray that Dominic Toretto, her new soul mate, wouldn't do that. Wouldn't hurt in any way, she knew that she wanted to be with someone who would look at all her flaws and would call her perfect even if she knew deep down she wasn't. __She __didn't have the luxury of being normal and meeting a guy by __**chance.**_

_She groaned but then stopped herself as she took a gulp of her bourbon, the years of being a vampire helping her alcohol tolerance extremely, as she thought about the six foot tall man that was her soul mate.. He wasn't a horrible person. Maybe, just maybe, she would allow herself to get close to see how he was for herself?_

_She shrugged and finished off her alcohol. It couldn't hurt right?_

…_.._

Four cars came to a halt in front of a both a grocery and a garage as a cover up for their illegal street racing ventures at night, one of them being Alessandra's prized black and blue Lamborghini which she stepped out of the driver's side in faded jean shorts, a dark gray tank top that had a fierce tiger face that faded around the edges, with dark gray flip flops. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and shared a smirk over he hood of her car with her latina friend by the name of Letty as she stepped out of the passenger side. Letty huffed in annoyance about how humid the air of LA was and busied herself by pulling up her camouflage pants while waiting for the others to get out of their cars.

Beside Alessandra, her younger sister got out of an all blue car with designs on the side that Alyee painted herself and both sisters shared a smirk as well just as Rebekah's hot headed boyfriend came out of the driver's seat, "Come on, Jesse. Talk to me, this isn't working brother."

"Or you could just be irritated Letty and I beat you here.." Alessandra suggested with a wide smirk that Letty copied as she looped one of her arms with the other girl. They beat them and it was such a shame to because Alyee didn't believe in using Nitrous Oxide – NOS for short – and still won every single time.. except for a few against Dom when they playfully raced each other.

"It's your fuel, man." The shorter, blonder male out of the three men responded as he got out of his car, "It's got a _nasty _hole, _that_ is why you are unloading in third." Alessandra shook her head, amused, as the boys argued with Vince that it was indeed third and listened to what Jesse suggested to fix it, while Rebekah rolled her eyes and put her arms around her boyfriend from behind. She didn't really understand most of the things that were coming out of their mouths, she blinked when her boyfriend froze for a second and directed Jesse's attention to the bright red truck that had 'The Racer's Edge' written in cursive on the driver's side door.

"What's up with_ this fool_?" Vince asked as his eyes instantly connected with the blond haired man that was on a stool, talking with the younger girl that he viewed as a younger sister by the name of Mia, frowning as he pulled Rebekah towards him. "What – is he sandwich crazy?"

Alessandra sighed as she stepped forward, cutting off one of their responses of 'Nah, V. He ain't here for the food.' "Relax, maybe he is just running parts for Harry." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Letty nod a couple times and all three women rolled their eyes when the men didn't listen to them with a firm belief that the guy was trying to get in Mia's pants.

The older British girl smiled as she strut forward ahead of them, going around the counter and hugging the younger girl, "What's up Mia?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that the man was startled by her accent but ignored it since she was used to it by now, getting a cup of coffee – black, two sugars – just as Vince sat down on a stool as well, eying the man next to him. Alyee turned to see the blond's bright blue orbs staring at her. Unknown to her, he was assessing the way she carried herself. He read her file three weeks ago when he first got this case and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why someone as sweet and smart as Alessandra Mikaelson was with Dominic Toretto of all people. Mia Toretto at least had an excuse, after all you couldn't pick and choose who you were related to but –

Alessandra raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, lifting her cup with one hand, the other on her heart dramatically and in a mock posh voice that fit her accent perfectly, "_We are out of tea!_"

"I _can_ get you some, if you want.." Mia would have pulled off the innocent look if it weren't for the smirk, and the younger girl smothered a chuckle as the blond tried and fail to hide a shiver and claimed that she '_didn't want to waste the coffee she now had_.' before sashaying her hips to her boyfriend and sat down sideways with a smirk on his lap.

"Vince..." Mia tried to get his attention while the blond quickly snapped his head to her, and only when she said his name louder did she have the dark haired man's attention, "Can I get ya anything?"

Alessandra didn't hear what he said and she tuned out the conversation when her boyfriend Dom turned his attention from the paper and kept kissing one of her sweet spots that were underneath her ear making her moan and put down her half cup of coffee and smirk as she twisted to face him with a hungry smirk. Alessandra, he realized rather quickly, was just as much devil that reflected in her teasing eyes as the angel in her actions towards the ones she cared for. He rubbed the scar of her wrist in soothing circles, thinking about the day where he foolishly tried to impress her even more, before pulling it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Ah_ Jesus Christ,_ Dom, would you get out there and break that shit up?!" Mia's soft voice rose and the annoyance in it was enough to make Alessandra get up off Dom's lap reluctantly just as he started to touch in between her thighs unnoticeable to those around them, ignoring the soft call of her boyfriend for now and opening the screen door of the office to see Vince and the man that was trying to get close to Mia fighting. "_Please,_ Dom, I am sick of this shit."

"..Ah, shit." Alyee murmured out the cuss as Mia insistently called her brother's name, and when he stood up he saw the blond punching Vince in the stomach over and over again with an angry look on his face.

"What did you put in that sandwich?" Dom looked at her with amused eyes, and smirked when his sister looked at him with wide irritated eyes before slowly saying mockingly that was very funny.

"Dom.." He looked through the screen to see his Alyee's eyes shifting side to side with an expect look that was mixed with a silent plead for him to stop the fight. He couldn't deny his sexy little brit anything and quickly opened the screen with a murmured 'Alright.'

Besides the sooner he stopped this fight was the sooner he could get his Alyee worked up again and.. He shook his head and walked quickly through the store with his people following him that nobody caught that Alyee had given Mia a dry look that could only be translated as _'Men'. _

The blond went to throw another punch when he was picked up off of Vince and thrown onto a nearby car, he got off of the car quickly to see Dominic Toretto staring dead at him with annoyance in his eyes and heavy breath. Instantly the blond threw his hands up in surrender, "Hey, man. He was in my face."

Dom stepped up to him, and in a tone that was daring him to even try to hit him he said, "_I'm_ in your face." He caught ahold of Vince who thought that he could get to the blond when Dom's guard was off of him, how wrong he was. Vince was pushed back into the arms of two of the men that were with him while Dom thrust an finger in Vince's direction with an irritated glint in his eye, "Stop it, you _embarrass_ me!"

In the silence that engulfed the parking lot when Vince was forced back into the store, Dom's eyes caught something on the ground, "Jesse, give me the wallet." Followed by the demand it was in his head as he read off the name out loud to Jesse to check later on for him before turning to the blonde. Something didn't seem right about the man in front of him. Three weeks coming around to get close to Mia. The signature on his driver's license was too neat.. "_Brian Earl Spilner_ – sounds like a serial killer's name.. Is_ that_ what _you_ are?"

"Don't come around here again." Dom pointed a finger in his face when he delivered the demand after he got a negative answer, he walked away when Brian took the wallet only to stop when the blond pointed at Vince and yelled out 'You know what? This is bullshit!' Making Dom walk up to him again and gestured to the truck he drove, "You work for Harry, right?"

The blond gulped and nodded, "I just started today.."

"You were just _fired_." Dom corrected before walking away from him, wrapped the hand of his Alyee before walking back into the store.

_They had some unfinished business to attend to._

…..

.**.Ta Da! So Alyee is undecided how to take Brian and he knows he can't really talk to her anyways without Dom getting pissed he 'was getting close to his girl'. It will get easy when he and Dom get to know each other better, and Dom sees that Brian is truly after Mia and won't hurt her.**

**Please don't regret to review? :) Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 : When we said 'forever'

**Yay, another Chapter! :) Contains a flashback of after Kol being daggered and Alyee's reaction to it. Alyee also opens up about her family a little bit to two people other than Dom. **

**When we said 'forever'**

**…..**

In a V formation, five cars came speeding towards the middle of two abandoned buildings filled with cars, drivers, and chasers. Baby blue eyes looked over at the darker girl next to her as she slowed down to ease through the crowd. Mia smiled at her friend in the driver's seat that was the best thing that walked into her brother's life and got out when the car stopped. A little ways from them Alessandra's younger sister got out as well, she caught the eyes of her brother talking with some of the racers while the chasers tried to catch his eye, and it made Mia roll her own brown doe ones.

_As if they actually stood a chance._

The chasers were common. They were all like the same, willing to sleep with any driver. Parading around in their tight shirts, short skirts and killer high heels. They had the emotion range as well as the smarts – of a teaspoon.

"...Hey Dom.." Alessandra rolled her eyes in Mia direction when they caught the 'seductive' voice that made the greeting and stepped forward, making the younger girl try to hide a smirk and turned to see the other Mikaelson wasn't doing much better. Rebekah hung on Vince's arm, glaring darkly at any chaser who dared to come close to their way. The chasers were flirting with him heavily and the blond witch caught Dom briefly catching a glimpse of their tight outfits and didn't take a second look.

Back to comparing the chasers in her mind, Mia continued her train of thought. _Then _there was_ their Alyee,_ Mia's smirk grew wider into a smile as she thought about the blond. She was far from a chaser. She was sweet, loyal, and very protective when someone was hurt – physically or emotionally. She hid the pain of a bad family history with laughter and humor, and most of the time Mia caught her brother looking at her softly before putting his arms around his girlfriend. Only he knew the severity of Alessandra and Rebekah's family dynamics – thought she suspected that Vince knew a little bit more than she did as well.

With both parents trying to kill her and not living to tell the tale, two of her brothers dieing – the older one helping the parents and the other was Alessandra's fraternal twin brother. There were two other's that were off somewhere into the unknown.. it was a confusing, heart breaking drama rolled into one huge family. It pained Mia to see the two people that she thought of as family, go through such heartbreak. Especially Alyee.. The girl lost her _twin brother_...

A loud cat call caught their attention, and the two bleach blond whores that dared to put try and rub themselves on Dom all but sprung off of him at the look that his girlfriend was giving them as the brit stood beside beside Letty. "I smell -" Alessandra's eyes narrowed as she sniffed deeply, making the chasers shift uncomfortably as Letty hid a grin, "_Skanks. _Why don't you girls get out of here before I leave treadmarks on your face?_"_

The bleach blond chasers nodded quickly and all but ran away, leaving Dom to look at his British girl with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Alyee, we were just talking." When the blond hummed in disbelief, he grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away to pull her into his muscular chest, heat in his eyes as he looked down at her, "You know you're _really sexy_ when you are _possessive_."

Letty watched with an amused eyebrow as Alyee leaned upwards and whispered something in Dom's ear that had the heat intensifying in his brown eyes and stepped back when his lips twitched upwards into a wide smirk. Giving her a nod, he watched as she walked past the Latina who followed her after a nod to the Lamborghini was given, and shook himself to focus on the task at hand.

By the car, the three girls were leaning against the hood listening to Dom talk to a guy named Hector and some other racers before shaking her head in amusement at something that entered her mind. "You know," She started and as soon as those two words left her mouth Mia and Letty's brown eyes shot towards her, "Not for the first time I find myself thinking that Kol, my twin, would have loved this scene. Fast cars, the thrill of beating people at something, the girls, the adrenaline rush.."

"What was he like?" Mia asked quietly with her sad doe eyes on the blond. This was the first time She brought up Kol since she skimmed over the basics of her family and even then it looked like it was too much to bare. Though now, strangely, the blond kept herself busy by looking over the driver's cars around them. Taking them in as well as their paint design trying to get new inspiration for some of her drawings.

"He could be a bit of an _arse._" The British girl's blunt tone had them all biting their lips to keep from laughing, though Mia and Letty shared a smile at the feat of having the girl open up to them. Progress, even though it was slow, was still progress. "He had a wicked sense of humor. He was_ very_ unpredictable – he would go from being respectful gentleman that oozed dignity and charm to direct and aggressive, depending who you were. He enjoyed breaking the rules, being a prankster at heart and was naturally very defiant. He wasn't just my brother.." Alyee looked down sadly at her leather clad pants, black flats and black lacy tank top, before she tried to force a smile on her face, "He was my best friend."

She was engulfed by a feeling then, as if out of nowhere her brother was here and putting his arms around her, making her force back the tears as she whimpered his name softly. He wasn't here, she knew he wasn't and yet.. Letty seemed to catch her struggle because she wrapped an arm around her blond best friend that was there for her since the blond walked into her life. They were completely different in many ways. Letty wouldn't deny that Alyee's brother Kol was almost like a male version of her, she was loud mouthed when she angry and a bit of a hot head. Alyee in all her loyal, badass, humor filled ways – was still the lighter side of the two of them. While Letty had no problem with that as a whole, she couldn't even begin to comprehend what the woman was going through.

"What about your other brothers – the ones that are alive?" Mia tried to move off of the sadness that she saw was threatening to consume the blond with her question, "What are they like?"

"Elijah is someone that most likely always is in a suit, he is at most times a noble gentleman that always keeps his word, however his downfall will be my other brother. Klaus. Dirty blond hair, paranoid, has an ego bigger than the world itself. He wasn't always aggressive.. he took the abuse so that none of us had to. Klaus was so full of love and life, and all he ever wanted was to be loved in return, especially by his step-father who happened to be the father of the rest of us. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Klaus's personality I personally think. Elijah grew not to care as much about Kol when Klaus was around, which was all the time. He cast Kol aside with his wants and beliefs, saying he had 'such vile behavior.."

"_Ah, well. You may be able to consider me a hypocrite for betraying you as I have.. But for Niklaus' sake? You must sleep.. Even I must make sudden sacrifices.." His voice was void of emotion at the end, "If we are indeed to preserve the special bond between Niklaus and that child."_

"_So tell me, Eli-jah." He spun around from straightening Kol's tie as he laid lifeless for now in a coffee with a dagger in him, to see his sweet little sister Alessandra looking at him with what definitely was betrayal making his heart sink into his stomach at the mere thought, "What 'sudden sacrifice' did you do?" _

"_Alyee..." The hiss that came from her mouth then wasn't quite like her. It sounded wrong on her lips and he watched in silence as her eye twitched in irritation that was direct at him with a dangerous intent. She was loyal to Kol and their family members to the bitter end, always was and probably always will be to a point. That was just how she was, that was simply Alyee. Kol was her fraternal twin, her partner in crime ever since all those years ago when they were human. _

"_Don't. 'Alyee.' Me." She stalked forward, her deep aquamarine Spanish dress sashaying with her with their ruffles and matching her eyes that deepened in her anger, and she went to grab the dagger out of her twin brother when her whole world went black with a sicking crack before she could even realize that it was her._

…

_Precisely two hours later, the beautiful blond groaned as she stirred, rubbing her aching neck before her eyes flashed open. Elijah, the brother with so many morals that she looked up to, snapped her neck for wanting to help one of their brother... _

_She shot up off the bed and ran towards the sound of him calling Niklaus, before shoving him hard into a wall. Nik stopped in his questioning of why he was being called to take in Alyee's tense, pissed off form, "YOU DARE SNAP MY NECK, ELIJAH?!"_

_Klaus shot a deadly glare and it only softened in sadness when Elijah told him that she knew about Kol. She murmured something about returning the favor and snapped the moral brother's neck, watching in anger as it dropped to the floor before she slowly turned to Nik, the brother that she always took care of and was always on his side. Now though, there was only sadness and anger as she looked at him before shaking her head softly. "I don't know what Kol did, and to be honest? I could really care less. What the bloody hell happened to us, Nik?!"_

_He watched her with growing emotion that he didn't dare show, eyes connecting on Marcel's shocked face who still was in the room to watch the show before looking at his sister who he now realized was waiting for an answer. Out of all the people out of their family, she was the only one that stayed semi innocent. That didn't change – he even bet she still believed that one day they could all be a family like how it was before Hendrik died by the hands of a wolf. That one day they would all be together again. He didn't know if it was wishfully thinking or something else but.._

_He watched with narrowed eyes as she walked upstairs, and in few minutes walked back down with a suitcase, "What do you think you are doing?"_

_His question stopped her just as she turned the door knob, twisting back with a sad glare that showed tears. His heart ached at the sight and it filled with dread as she spat out, "Leaving New Orleans, Nik, what? Are you going to dagger me too?!"_

Letty and Mia shared a worried look as soon as she stopped, looking at Alyee who had a sad, dazed look. This wasn't the first time since she had a flashback and they somehow knew it wouldn't be the last. If what she said was true, than it didn't surprise them one bit that Alyee and 'Bekah were here instead of with their brothers. '_Some men are just cruel, stupid and everything in between_.' Letty growled under her breath, just as Alyee came out of her daze and unknown to the three Dom had noticed just as the blond man that tried to get close to Mia with the title to his car.

_You can't be serious?!_

"Wait, wait, wait. _Hold up." _He made his way into the circle, "I don't have any cash – but I have the pink slip to my car."

"Hey." Jesse spoke up with a look that doubted the blond's insanity for being here in the first place, let alone race against Dom, "You just can't _climb into a ring _with Muhammad Ali just because you_ think _you can box_."_

The blond, Brian, pointed to Vince smugly, "He _knows_ I can box.. So check it out, it's like this.." He paused to see if he had all the racer's attention and Alyee smirked at Letty when they both saw Mia look at him with a mixture of amusement and being impressed. "I lose? The winner takes my car from me free and clear. I win? I get the cash and I get the respect." The guys around him scoffed and Dom chuckled while mocking the word the last word but they all stopped when Brian continued, "To _some people_ that's more important."

Dom pursed his lips together while contemplating and nodded his head to the bright green 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse that had a crappy paint job of a stripe that was sorta a blue wave with weird white detail on the end. When, not if, he won the car he would have to ask his Alyee if she could redo the details on it even though he knew it shouldn't be a problem, _"...__That's your car?"_

…..

**Okay, I hope you wonderful people like it. It was almost painful to write Alyee's reaction to Kol being daggered, and let it be known that even if she did walk away – she was still looking for a way to undagger him and give him another chance at living. Alyee is the type of person that loves with all her heart, blindly and recklessly more than Rebekah did. Alyee not only races and does sketches / paints the cars - she works on them as well, ever since she was undaggered and wanted to learn about new things.  
><strong>

**Before you guys even are confused let me clear some things up?**

**Yes, Kol was there with them even though he is on the other side. He loves her with his entire being even though he is 'a bit of an arse.' Out of every last one of his family members, the two of them are closer than Kol ever was to the rest of his family. As for him approving of Dom, I don't think he will ever approve of someone being his twin's soulmate but he will tolerate him and grow to accept him because he finds that he is much better and takes care of Alyee more than Stefan did. **

**Dom knows what Alyee is, and thanks to Rebekah stepping in and compelling him without Alyee's knowledge – he is okay with her being a witch as well as the supernatural. He has just taken it upon himself to not mention it to anyone else in fear of her getting hurt or apart of a modern day witch trial. **

**Elijah had minor bashing because yes, he did put Klaus' comfortability over Kol in that scene even though Kol did traumatize Marcel with his idea of 'Hamlet'. He could have done anything other than snap her neck to try and explain what happened, and yet he didn't. Klaus didn't react to her last question before she walked out the door because A.) That was the first time she had left his side other than the time he let her go when he compelled Stefan to forget them. B.) Because her question 'What the bloody hell happened to us, Nik?' had hit home and he didn't want to see her miserable by his side when he knew she would be thinking about Kol.  
><strong>

**Out of all the Mikaelson' - Alyee is everyone's favorite due to being loyal to the bitter end, fighting for what she believes in and her innocence and sweetness that didn't change because she was a vampire. She drank from blood bags.  
><strong>

**This will continue on into the Originals soon. The search for the cure is over for now, before Rebekah found Alyee actually but there will be Silas in Mystic Falls something that will be simply mentioned soon I think, but the main thing will be about Hayley's miracle baby, Elijah, Klaus, Marcel, and Davina. Davina will be saved in a different way and the only reason I haven't put it as a Fast and the furious crossover with the Originals is because there isn't a Kol option on there yet and he is a really key part in Alyee's life.**

**I hope you guys like it, and please just take a second to review for me? That would be really wonderful. Thank you guys soo much for your support. **


	5. Chapter 5 : To be dominate

**Another chapter. I don't know what Dom will think about it if he was compelled to remember, but I think he would be undecided on how to take it and in shock. I don't know if it will be brought to light and ****if it does, how it will be taken. In the end though, they will find that whatever it was – Alyee was still Alyee. Sweet and Loyal but badass if angered. ****That will never change. **

…**...**

When Jesse popped the hood of Brian's car, Alessandra moved to stand behind him and moved under Dom's arm, smiling as he tightened his hold around her middle and kissed the top of her head as she looked on while touching the cross necklace she had given him that he always wore, "I see.. A cool air intake, a NOS-" Alyee rolled her eyes when she heard what he listed off that was in the car. NOS was what everyone but her and 'Bekah used and it was really starting to get on her nerves just a little bit more than what she wanted to admit.

_Did people really think that NOS was the answer? _

"Yeah," She heard Dom comment in his usual tone of voice that he had, "and a standard fuel management system... Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars." She smirked playfully at Brian when she saw the look in her boyfriend's eye, the drivers around them inching forward from their places next to them to take a look at his car.

"...Do you see that shit?" A black man by the name that Alyee vaguely recalled as Edwin moved even further to look under the hood, before straightening and turning to Dom, "He has enough NOS in there to blow himself up.." Alyee's eyes widened and she couldn't help but look at Brian like he was out of his mind for doing that to his car.

"What do you say – am I worthy?" Brian shifted when he caught Alessandra's look that she was shooting him and stayed focused on Dom to see if he could compete. If he refused, Brian didn't know what the plan was next, he just new he had to do something..

He bit back a relieved smile when Dom told him after when he chuckled at him, "We don't know yet.." He pointed at him with the pink slip to his car, "..but your in." Brian noted Jesse's shock as he put the hood down as Dom made his way through the crowd to go to his car.

"Hey!" Brian stopped as only had time to see Alessandra run to his driver's side door just as he was about to open it, "Listen, you be careful,_ do you understand me_? I don't use that NOS but I know that you _shouldn't _use as much as you put in your car-"

"Why, Ms. Mikaelson." He looked at her shocked with only half of it mockingly, it was uncomfortable to see those eyes staring at him with those eyes that made him want to spill all his secrets to her, "Are you worried about me and how I am about to break your boyfriend's winning streak?"

She raised an eyebrow, not amused in the slightest and he saw why Dom and his crew were so protective of the blond woman. She had a conscience that ruled every move she made and she actually cared about the safety of others. Here she was, wanting him to be careful with all the NOS he hooked up on his car. Him, a man she didn't even know – a man that was in charge of taking down her boyfriend.. He shifted and nodded his head to her and watched as she started to turn away.

"Oh, and _Spilner?" _He turned to see her smirk as playful as the glints in her orbs as they stared at him, "I was simply coming over to wish you luck – you're gonna need it." She nodded firmly towards the end and turned, smiling brightly at Mia who shook her head amused and they both got in to Alessandra's Lamborghini.

Cars took off then, speeding away from inside of the two abandoned buildings until they were just along the coast and blocking off the street with their cars. Asian chasers stepped out of some cars in short school girl outfits, white shirts tied in the front between their fake breasts and killer heels with stockings. The cars blocking a pizza delivery car that left with the driver cussing, 'Goddamn street racers'. She watched with Mia, Rebekah and Letty leaning on her and 'Bekah's car as two chasers painted a red starting line quickly as the four cars came up to it, with Jesse giving a ecstatic thumbs up with Vince smirking as he walked on the sidelines and the blond couldn't help but smirk widely while shaking her head when Brian completely ran over it.

Alessandra gave Brian a warning look, and the smirk she got in return made her shake her head as she strutted in front of the cars to get to her boyfriend's, nodding to the beat from his stereo as she got closer before giving him a heated kiss that he deepened with a tug of her blond locks. She pulled back with a smirk, and nodded reassuringly that she had no doubt that he had this before spinning on her heel and going back to the girls who looked at her with amused raised eyebrows. "Not one word."

This only made them laugh softly, and the sound made Brian's blue eyes look at them. In a weird way that he couldn't quite grasp as of yet, it seemed Alessandra was the glue to them all. Simple actions made the crew that he spend hours memorizing files of smile and laugh. He just couldn't understand it. How could someone that seemed so full of life – be apart of a crew like.. that?!

Brian shook his head to clear his thoughts and stared at the road in a trance. This was it, if he didn't win he didn't have an in with Dom and make him see he 'was worthy'. "You're gonna win.. I'm gonna win.." He turned in his seat, and twisted the two knobs that released the NOS._ He had to win.._

He saw Hector put up three fingers in each hand_. ___2... 1...__ His hands were down for the start of the race.

…..

Alessandra smirked from her spot as her boyfriend came over the starting line first, everyone swarmed him and Hector gave him the money he won as Jesse walked with him through the crowd, "My sister holds the money.." He came up to her and told her to count it. She was interrupted with her playful arguing with Vince as he picked up her up from underneath her arms and smirked when she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, "My beautiful trophy.." She raised an eyebrow in mock half irritation before smiling smugly at him when he made a move to tell her that that wasn't the only thing she was to him. She leaned forward and after a passionate kiss, she was put down on her feet.

She shared a look with Jesse when they both caught the sound of another car, and Alyee pointed out a smug, blond that had a smile like he was on cloud nine. Jesse sped through the crowd, giving him a look of anger and irritation when they caught the hood smoking, "Was that _fun_?"

Dom gave him a flat, unimpressed look when the hood was pulled up and revealed heavy smoke, and the blond could do nothing but grin at his shoes, "_What _are you _smiling_ about?" Alessandra couldn't help but shake her head at Brian's actions. Reckless, damn it – he could have been _hurt or worse_ – and he thought that this was some _game_?!

"Dude, I almost had you." Brian gave him a wide smile as if he thought he actually could have won. _Foolish! _Alyee spat in her mind as the group laughed and clapped as if a this was their favorite part of a show.

"_You almost had me_?" Dom looked at him like he grew a second head out of nowhere as he echoed the words slowly back at the grinning, nodding blond, "You _never _had me.. You _never_ had _your_ car." Dom gave him a look of sad irritation while Brian's smile started to disappear as the crowd ooh'ed. "Granny shiftin'. Not double clutching like you _should. _You are lucky that _hundred shot of NOS _didn't blow off the wells on the intake." He stopped at the back of the car, chucklingly again, "He almost had me?" He scoffed, "Now me, the mad scientist and my girl gotta _rip apart_ the block, and _replace_ the pistol rings that you _fried_."

The crowd went wild at the last word and Mia just stood there with the rest of them, staring on with a small smile, "Ask any racer – _any real racer_ – it doesn't matter if you are winning by an _inch_ or a _mile_. _Winning is winning." _The went wild again, nodding in agreement and all of a sudden on the radio there was something said that made all of them run to their cars.

"Oh _shit_, we've got cops. COPS, COPS, COPS. _GO_!"

"_Dom_!" He started at the sight of his British sweetheart looking at him worriedly as she tugged Mia by the hand as they were brushed by frantic people trying to get out.

"Alyee, get Mia _out_!" He watched as she gave him one last look before nodding firmly and pulled Mia to her Lamborghini quickly with a firm grip so she didn't get knocked down. He turned, knowing that Alyee would do what he asked no matter what she had to do to accomplish it and made a beeline to his car, put it in drive and sped away. Brian paused to see Rebekah running with Letty to get into her dark pink car and Vince getting in his before both cars sped away before getting into his bright green car.

Lights were flashing around her as Alyee quickly looked to see if Mia had her seatbelt on before drifting swiftly around cops and sped away quickly, looking in her rear view mirror the blond saw that like so many of the others they couldn't keep up with her and she thought about Dom with a sense of dread.

_She prayed to god he got away._

Mia slowly got off the bed at the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion when her brother and Brian stepped out of a taxi. _What happened to - "Take care." _She heard the blond tell her brother and was startled when her brother asked if he wanted a beer, her ears rung as she heard him accept and made a dash to her mirror.

"Shit." Mia cussed as she look at herself. Her hair was messy with large hoops in my ears, in nothing but a large button up shirt. She angrily threw the shirt off when she unbuttoned it to put on a pair of matching lacy undergarments on and ran to her phone.

_To : Alyee_

_SOS, my room._

It was short and Alyee was at her door in no time knocking once then waiting a second before doing it three more times. Mia opened the door with a sigh of relief on her lips, "I need help..."

"So it seems.." Alyee's accent was soothing to her nerves as she quickly explained her problem, while glaring darkly at the laughing blond before she straightened and helped her. She ran to Dom's room where she kept some of her clothes and came back with ripped jeans, a black tank top and a new eyeliner she bought yesterday. After the dark haired woman put on the clothes, Alessandra worked set to work at lightly lining her doe eyes with the dark color and put her in flats. She then french braided the thick dark brown hair and took a step back to admire her work. "Simply _fabulous_."

Mia stepped up to the mirror again, her mouth dropping at what Alyee had accomplished before hugging her gratefully. Together the two went downstairs to see that Dom spun around to glare at whatever Vince had said, taking his beer as he did, "Because '_The Buster_' kept _me_ out of _handcuffs_! He didn't just_ run_ back to the fort! Because '_The Buster' _brought _me_ _back!_"

With a sigh of relief and a teasing look directed at Mia, Alyee stepped forward with a grateful smile at Brian, her lips forming a 'thank you' that he couldn't help be smile at as he took the Corona from Dom. "You can have as much brew as you want – as long as it's Corona.. That's Vince's so enjoy it." She hugged Dom with a satisfied smile that, at least for now, there was no arguing between them and couldn't help but smile brighter when Dom kissed the top of her head in content. She was pulled to a recliner in the living room, where she sat on Dom's lap and laughed at something Letty said to her as she drank her own Corona.

"Yo,_ Einstein_?" Dom called to Jesse who was in the middle of the room kissing and rubbing the body of one of the chasers that came home with all of them, making the younger man pull back and look at him wide eyed, "Take that shit upstairs as long as it is in your room. _You can't detail a car with the cover on._"

Alyee smirked at the blush that was on the younger man's cheeks before turned her body to face him and leaned her body forward teasingly, smiling in anticipation as Dom looked at her with grit teeth and heated eyes at the feeling of her chest tightly pressed against his and the feeling of the heaven between her legs on his crotch as she wiggled teasingly on his lap, "Oh _really_? Why don't we go upstairs in a little while and you could show me if your name is true to it's word?"

He smirked up at her, her words and body language bringing his dick to life all over again and he eagerly grabbed her sides and pulled her forward to him with ease and a tad more hard than what he ever showed her. He swallowed her moan with a passionate kiss, getting harder when his thoughts lingered on the image she gave him of dominating her.

Mia blushed as Brian's eyes shifted at the kiss that her brother and Alyee shared to stare at her, darkening slowly as they took her in while he pulled Vince's saliva off of it and took and sip. She moved to the kitchen and smiled when she heard rather than saw Brian follow her.

_Thank god for Alyee and a bunch of small miracles._

"Hey!" He was stopped by her brother looking at him dryly, "You know you still owe me a ten second car, right?"

The look on his face made Alyee snicker into her beer while her sister did the same from acrossed from them on an irritated Vince's lap. "Ouch..." She laughed lowly, and Dom hid a groan as he body moved with her. She stopped to narrow her eyes when Mia had to step in from the guys trying to start a fight with Brian. If Mia got hurt by intervening in a growing fight, there would be hell to pay.

Okay, enough was enough. He growled as he picked her up and brought the British, smirking woman up the stairs to his room.

"Come on, let's go get me a drink." She directed him to the kitchen, ignoring the 'innocent' remarks of how they 'were just about to get along'.

"...So what do you want?" Brian's voice seemed to echo as they stepped into the room, and maybe it was just her but it seemed almost amused. He ended up grabbing her a '_Snapple _lemon favored tea' when Mia responded with a nervous 'Eh.. anything as long as it's cold.'

"You know? My brother likes you – usually he doesn't really like anybody."

"Yeah.." He nodded in agreement, "He is a complicated guy. I would say though that he doesn't like most people – he does like Alessandra."

"Alyee," The woman nodded to him while smiling again at the thought of the girl as she sat down, "Is well... _Alyee_. Smart, Funny, loyal to the bitter end of things – but, fair warning?" She grabbed the drink from him and looked at him dead in the eye, "If you piss her off, you are definitely on your own. She is very protective with who she views as family.." She looked away as her nerves got to her again, "But back to you – what type are you then?"

"I'm a simple guy." He told her calmly as she took a sip of the glass bottle, and smirked softly as she giggled softly.

"You are so full of shit." She looked into his eyes as she teased, and got lost in them for a little bit longer to start to get suspicious before she shook her head, "You know what? You look tired.. Come on, I'll drive you home."

…..

…..

**Okay my faithful munchkinlanders, I hope you lovely people are liking it so far. Yes, Brian and Alyee will be close like brother and sister type of way. He will want to shield her away from things that he feels may taint the innocence that she carries herself with. Yes, she truly cared about whether he was hurt or not. That is just the way Alyee is. **

**Please review for me? :) Thank you, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Only Human

**Only Human**

...

Alessandra woke up the next morning naked under the black satin sheet, pressed up against her boyfriend with a smile growing on her face.

_Alessandra moaned as Dom played with her clit as he thrusted his length into her, and reached to pull him into a kiss when his hands locked firmly around her wrists and held them against the head with a heated smirk on his lips. His thrusts were as hard as they were deep, "Do you like that?" A loud moan was his only answer._

She turned in her boyfriends grip and looked at the clock that told her it was seven-thirty in the morning before kissing her boyfriend passionately slow to wake him up, moan when he deepened the kiss and touched her breasts. When he pulled back he stared down at her with a smirk as he remembered their nightly activities, "Morning."

Alessandra returned it breathlessly and groaned, "Dom, it's time to get up." He looked at the clock, his sigh leaving him before he pulled her up and towards the bathroom that was connected to his, now, their, room. (Even if they did spend time at her house as often as they spent time at his.) A squeal 'Dom!' coming from her mouth as he pulled her into the shower.

"What?" He blinked innocently as he pushed her back against the wall, his smirk not so innocent as his voice, "I am just conserving water."

Her soft laugh was turned into a moan when his sucked the side of her neck. Today was turning out to be a good day.

"No." Mia protested lightly as her brother told her to hold off on something that was on her clip board that she was carrying, speaking over the loud sounds that rang through the air of the garage, "I don't know what to do with it!"

Sitting by Letty, Alyee put her sketch book down and turned to the loud squeaking of a tow truck coming down the alleyway on the side of the garage to see an old car sitting on top of it. It was a convertible, once upon a time red with charol marks all over it. The wheels and rims were completely destroyed, along with the passenger door. Dom raised an eyebrow, something that Alyee copied unknowingly and stalked forward when it stopped and Brian got out of the driver's seat of the tow truck.

"_What_ the hell is _this_?" Dom leaned against the huge garage door frame as he looked between Brian and the old car that he hoped wasn't his. There was no doubt in his mind that so much work had to be done to it to make it even drivable. "What do you have for me?"

"This is your car." Alyee bit her lip to keep from laughing as Brian was done talking at as if we was presenting it on a show where you win prizes, looking at Dom 'innocently' while her boyfriend looked at him like he was torn between amusement and looking at Brian like he lost his mind.

"My car?" Dom finally decided on amusement as he looked at Brian while he gestured to himself with his water bottle, and Alyee couldn't help but laugh quietly as Jesse cautiously banged his fist on the front side of it, "I said a ten _second_ car – not a ten _minute_ car." Brian cracked a smile then as Jesse seemed to find words a half a minute later.

"You can push this to the finish line or.." Jesse looked at Brian then, mock serious as he wondered why Brian seemed to bring the crappiest car to give to Dom. What was his plan? "Tow it."

Alyee couldn't hold back her laughter any more and a smile was on her face as leaned on the back of her car with Letty beside her, even Mia was caught holding back a smile as Dom's voice rang out, "You couldn't even tow that a crossed the finish line.." Brian scoffed playfully at him, making one of Alyee's eyebrows raise up in amusement, claiming 'No faith' and her boyfriend's next words made her question how the blond got on Dom's good side, "Oh, I _have_ faith in you but this _isn't a junk yard_ – this is a _garage." _

She watched as Brian requested for him to pop the hood, to which he boyfriend echoed back with equal amusement as Brian did. She lingered, watching with a growing smile as the hood fell off the car with ease, and walked forward to look what greeted her under the hood that Brian was talking about. "That's a 2Jz Engine. No shit." Jesse echoed the last two words in awe with her, making Brian raise an eyebrow at her before turning to Dom.

_Dom__ stopped at the back of the car, chucklingly again, "He almost had me?" He scoffed, "Now me, the mad scientist and my girl gotta ___**rip apart**___ the block, and ___**replace **___the pistol rings that you ___**fried**___." _

At the time he simply thought Dom was playing him but it appears that he wasn't. Though all the same, it still surprised Brian that the sweet blond that warned him to be careful, that looked like some one that should be laughing with Mia in the office while filing papers, actually know and can instantly recognize something about a car like she just did. She was a lot like his friend Suki in a way, he had seen her with her art pad and it was known in her file that she worked in the garage and painted the graphic designs that all their cars had. Badass ones at that. He shook his head and smirked at Dom, leaving the job to understand Alessandra at another date, "What did I tell you?"

Mia stood of to the side, smirking as Dom shot one of his own from Alessandra to the car that he looked at now interested, "I retract my previous statement.."

"You know what? _T__his_ will decimate _all_ -" Jesse paused with his crowbar and pointed his pointer fingers up to stop them from speaking as he stressed, "_after _you put about fifteen grand in it _or more _if we have to and overnight parts from Japan."

"Well put it on my tab at Harry's.." Dom said to Jesse and turned to Brian to say something to him just as Rebekah drive her car into the wide door of the garage after getting lunch for everyone, she blinked rapidly at the junked car in front of her after she got out in skinny jeans, and a dark pink tank top that matched her flip flops - that was kind of like Alessandra's jeans, dark gray tank top that had a lace backing that matched the color of her sneakers -before looking at everyone beside it in confusion.

"_Who the bloody hell brought in that_?" Her question made Alyee lose control of her laughter that she tried so hard to keep in at Brian's dry look he had on his face before Alessandra grabbed the food from Bekah and nod to the office to separate everyone's container of Chinese, a still confused Rebekah hot on her heels.

Alessandra smile to herself as she walked with three containers, catching how he talked to Brian about the 'Race Wars' and that when he wasn't working at Harry's he was working there. That if he couldn't find something that they didn't have he didn't belong anywhere near a car. She gave Dom his food with a smile, getting a kiss back as he walked off. She caught the whispered 'He owns you now.' that Mia gave Brian and walked away from him as he shot up to give her a concerned look as she smiled at Alessandra while taking her food before walking off as well. "Relax." She soothed Brian with a glowing smile and offered the last container of food to him, "To the _impending_ _doom_."

The sarcastic emphasis in the last word made him feel more at ease as he took it with a smile, watching as she walked off after he said thank you for the food with intensity in his eyes. He couldn't for the life of him figure out that woman.

…

"Tell me what you think about _that._.?" Jesse murmured to Brian as he put his floppy disk in the computer after the parts were delivered, on the screen it showed a semi dark orange car that was the same model that he brought in and Brian was stunned by how Jesse made it look. The orange disappeared and showed the sketching of it. He watched in awe as Jesse explained some of his ideas of what they could do to it. "This is your basic layout of the car and this is what it _could_ look like after we are through with it before Alessandra gets her hands on it.."

The way he mentioned Alessandra's name, even though it was the 'Alyee' that everyone called her, was oozing with fondness and protective instincts. The last part was probably why he didn't call her by the nickname to Brian but the taller blond male could respect that. He kinda started to feel the same way about the sweet woman that cared too much for her own good, so he bypassed that for now and continued to stare at the screen. "It would be red? Green?" Jesse shrugged with indifference as he took a drag of his cigarette and Brian couldn't be quite any longer.

"Man. _You _should be going to M.I.T or _something." _Brian regarded the smaller blond as Jesse smiled in disbelief with a scoffed 'Yeah, _right_.' He was quiet as Jesse paused and tried to figure out something.

"Alyee says the exact same thing and yet I've got that.." He paused as he tried to think of the name, "That attention defi–something disorder?"

"A.D.D?" Brian asked with an air of understanding now, but that shouldn't matter. The kid beside him was_ good –_ and being diagnosed with something that made his attention not last every long on something shouldn't hold him back. Alessandra even said it and by the way Jesse just told him that it was probably all the time. Yeah he could very well imagine the blond teasing Jesse about how one day he was going to be famous and forget about '_little old her_'. Was it scary that he had not a shred of doubt that the image in his mind most likely happened – and was it terrifying that he didn't care in the slightest bit if it was? It should be damn it, it was his job to take down her boyfriend!

There was something about Mia and Alessandra that drew him in and made him want to stay, only the first for romantic feelings because while Alessandra Mikaelson was definitely attractive, he thought of her as a sister he never got to have. There was something about Alessandra that made him want to protect her from the big dad world that would no doubt taint the sweet aura she had.

"Yesss." Jesse hissed in annoyance at the mere thought and pulled Brian away from his seemingly dangerous ones, "That _shit_. I was good in Algebra, math and all that shit that pertained to that but everything else? I failed. I dropped out of school and Dom took me in. Treated me like a younger brother. There is something about engines that.. I don't know.. it just calms me down. You know?"

His question at the end went unanswered as Brian stared in thought, trying to make sense of what Jesse told him. The more he spent time with them, the crew that Dom Toretto had working underneath of him and Alessandra Mikaelson as his queen.. Brian found himself thinking that there was more to what was in the file. They weren't just seemingly breaking the law. They were only human with emotions and feelings.

Dominic, a man he couldn't make heads or tails with, looked at him with mutual understanding when he revealed that Jesse found his fake cover story that the police gave him. Alessandra laughing against her car with a girl she called 'Letty' with fondness as they both listened to him try to tell Dom about the car, a woman that wore her heart on her sleeve and told him to be careful with all the NOS he juiced up his car with – a man she didn't even know. Her artistic abilities were something he stared, mesmerized, at when he took this case. He didn't know her sister that well, but he justified that if Rebekah was related to Alessandra then she must have _some _good points aside from the stand offish attitude she gave him that was at least a few shades lighter than her boyfriends. Jesse.. Jesse was just a kid with a serious talent for computers that Dom took under his wing, finding anything and everything on the Internet with ease. _Mia_..

He shook his head unnoticeable at the thoughts that went through his mind that he really shouldn't be having. Telling himself that he shouldn't get attached even though he knew it was too late to do so.

….

Jesse's bright yellow car drove the streets of LA with Vince's blue car behind Letty's red one following him to Dom's house and pulling into the drive way one after the other. Alessandra came out of the house with a plate of BBQ raw chicken in her hands and wearing jean black shorts that were faded gray in the front with a black tank top and some silver flip flops, her honey colored hair pulled up in a ponytail. She smiled at them brightly as the three new arrivals got out of the car only to pause when she caught Vince staring Brian down as the blond stood by the grill and turned to give a look at Bekah when Vince handed Jesse the big bag of groceries and turned back to his car at the end of the driveway with a murmur that suspiciously sounded like, "I'm out of here. Looks like you got all the help you need, _brother."_

"_Vince_?!" Rebekah's british voice carried over Letty and Jesse's protests and the call of his name by Dom, making him turn from the driver door he was about to open and caught sight of his girl wearing shorts and a light blue shirt that cling to her, the color matching her beautiful eyes with flip flops on her feet. "Vince, _what are you doing_?" Her question didn't stop him from nodding to his car as an invitation and climbed in, not looking at Brian or Dom.

"Bekah.." Brian looked up at the porch to see Alessandra's tanned arm around her little sister, looking at her with sadness that twisted his gut as well as his heart, "_Go_ with him, _calm_ him down. You are the only one besides Mia, Dom and I that he will even think about listening to." She drew Rebekah into a hug before pulling away, "Make sure that you eat."

The younger blond rolled her eyes with amusement, fondness, and a little irritation before saying that she will and nodded to her before turning to Dom and Brian with an apology in her eyes before running to get into the passenger seat. Alessandra quickly handed to BBQ chicken over to her boyfriend and jogged down the driveway, sharing a worried, sad twist of her lips that didn't even qualify as a smile to her sister as the blue car tore down the street leaving smoke in it's wake.

He wasn't the only one staring at her and he looked around to see that everyone was looking at her in sadness as she stared down the empty road that her sister and Vince were just a few moments ago. The silence seemed heavy on Alessandra's shoulders as her turned back with her shoulders slumped in sadness while her lips were bitten into by her white teeth with worry. She grabbed a Corona and took a long gulp of it, smiling with mixed emotions that she couldn't keep down as she gave Letty and Jesse a hug before moving to the house with Mia to get everything ready.

It wasn't long after Letty excused herself to go into the house with a worried look in her eyes to check up on Alyee. Brian looked at his shoes when he caught the look in their eyes. It seemed that Dom wasn't the only thing holding all of these people together, not that he couldn't see that. Alessandra as well as Mia were much alike, and while he wanted to understand who they were – their flaws as well as their strengths – he couldn't shake the feeling of protectiveness he felt for these two women.

Mia was beautiful, a sweetheart, someone he didn't expect to connect with and smile every time he merely thought her name. He wanted her to be his, that was no doubt and he knew from the look in her eyes she liked him as well. Alessandra had a face that seemed a little too perfect to be real, the same with her sister, and watching her at the end of the drive way made him want to reassure her that everything will be fine even if he didn't have a clue if that would be true.

"Mia, the chicken is almost done!" Dom interrupted his thoughts as Mia came out of the house with a dark red, long length summer dress on and carrying potato salad with Letty and Jesse behind both woman carrying a pack of beer. Alessandra laughing next to him while pouring on more BBQ sauce on said chicken and smiled when Mia came to give him a hug.

"I found your awesome potato salad, Alyee." Mia grinned as she poked her tongue out carefree at the woman she hoped to be her sister-in-law one day, her laughter that she gave when Alessandra shot her a look of mock frustration echoed in the air.

"Woah, wait!" Dom interrupted seriously looking at Jesse, "Because you were the first to try and reach in to get the chicken – you are saying grace." Brian studied Dom's face as he said that, acting like a father would a child and found a proper punishment for a simple thing the child should already know.

Dom encouraged him then and Letty and Mia shared a quick look of amusement while Mia did a quick 'father, son and the holy spirit' move, but it was the look on Alessandra's face that made Brian pause even further. It was almost like this was one big family. Dom being the father that made no harm come to them, protect and defend to the very end while Alessandra was the mother, strong willed and everything that she was and stood for. There was was sitting next to Dom at the picnic table, giving a nervous Jesse a kind, encouraging smile and it made Brian wonder if there was ever even a time when she didn't think of others. When she actually put herself first.

He looked around the picnic table, at all the faces as Jesse moved to speak, wondering why in what seemed like no time at all he was comfortable with the people beside him.

…..

**Okay people! I hope you liked this. Here in AR, (I recently moved down south and it took forever to get my Internet up and running so I am terribly sorry for the delay in most of my stories), it is a little after 4 am. Like most days I couldn't sleep and decided to surprise you all with a chapter. Hope you don't hate me for the delay. *Ducks and covers sheepishly* My creative juices were nagging at me even at 4 and I simply couldn't sleep until I made something out of it so they would calm down. **

**As you can see Brian is getting closer to Alessandra (and why, I ask you lovely folks, wouldn't he?! She is a badass, protective sweetheart – and original er, _Original._ Lol. I prefer her as the Original Witch than her bitch of a mother that tried to kill her children, that's for sure. I hope you guys like her. He is starting to not only get closer to her though, but sees that Dom and the others are just normal people that he can't help but start to like .. except Vince, but that is a given for now. I am sorry if I dragged out the thoughts of Brian, and am sorta kinda rambling. Tired and all but I simply must post this before I can even think about going to bed. **

**Please do me a favor and review for just a quick second and I really hope that you like this so far. Most things will be different with Rebekah and Alyee there. What you might ask? Well you will just have to wait and see won't ya? Muhahaha. ****:D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Approval from a Mikaelson

**Hey my lovely people, this is chapter 7. I am so glad that you are liking this. Thank you for all the support.**** :)**

**Approval from a Mikaelson**

…...

…...

"Dear heavenly – umm.." Jesse paused and stuttered when he got nervous at it getting really quite around them, and he shot Alyee a grateful look when she offered up 'spirit' making Dom smile contently at her and grabbed her hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, "_Spirit_, thank you. Thank you for providing us.. with the direct port nitrous injection –" Brian shook his head softly, amused as he heard Jesse ramble on about cars and the fondly amused look that Alessandra was throwing the younger blond a crossed from her while Letty nodded with her lip twitching and Mia opened her eyes to look at Jesse with a look of concealed disbelief and fondness. When he was done, Alessandra threw him a smile, nodded lightly to him with her words mouthing out a silent amen.

Dom had a huge smile on his face that was oozing with his own amusement as he pointed to the younger blond man that was on his left, "Not bad."

There was a chorus of amen's all around the table before Letty looked at him with a smile of her own, "Your praying to the _car gods_ man?" She shook her head and eyed the food to see what she wanted while Mia giggled next to her right beside Alessandra.

"He's not the best -" Dom's voice was cut off by a playful smack that Alessandra landed on his shoulder, her eyes narrowed at him before she looked at Jesse, not even noticing that Brian was looking at all three girls on the other side of the long picnic table. He seen the slight irritation that was in Alessandra's eyes as she looked at her boyfriend before rolling her eyes at Jesse.

"Yes he is." Alessandra's voice was filled with feeling of a mother bear defending her cubs and Dom seemed to instantly recognize it before he smiled with fondness at her before pulling her to his lips and after a quick kiss he nodded and echoed what she said. Poor Jesse blinked with red in his face and Brian was glad the skinnier blond had someone in his corner that would boost his self esteem. Just then she pulled back and caught sight of her sister and Vince, running over to them with a smile and pulled them both into a hug. "Thank god."

"We should have know he would be back by dinner, he's always hungry." Letty growled from her seat and looked at the man that was her best friend with irritation about being ignored, before looking away after being shot a 'play nice damn it' look from Alyee. She nodded to the table of food whispering in Vince's ear, 'There is always room for family, try to relax.' before going back to her seat and Dom spoke up.

"Alright, sit down." Dom clenched his teeth as the hot head gave him a kiss on the head and a rub and before Alyee sent her boyfriend a 'Family is Family' look before grinning goofy at him which she was pleased to note calmed him down. While she believed that, she mentally thought to herself that Family has to act like family to be family'. Her mother and father flashed in her head, along with Nik and Elijah's face and times that they were at odds before shaking her head to clear it. Brian was tense as he head Vince ask Mia how she was doing as he past her to sit by Letty and Rebekah sat in between Brian and Vince but gave them both a dangerous look that said she wanted to enjoy her meeting _in peace_.

"Let's eat some food, man. Want some chicken?" Letty offered him nicely, feeling every bit of the look of approval that Alessandra shot the side of her head after she gave him a beer.

Later that night Mia laughed at something Alyee said to her as she dried off the dishes that Alyee washed and was about to comment when the person of her secret affections walked in with the last pile of dishes. "Do you ladies need any help with anything else?"

Mia smiled to herself at how much his voice was polite when Alyee turned to look at him with a smile before focusing back on the plate she was cleaning. She shared a look with Mia before she spoke, "No, that's okay. We've got this, you can go join the guys watching the movie."

"Ah, no. You see the cook doesn't clean where I come from." Alessandra looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Brian took a spare towel to dry off the clean dishes that were in the strainer to help Mia put them away. Mia laughed lightly, telling him 'Yeah? Well I would like that to go there..' The blond woman bit her lip to keep from smiling as the two shared a look, and finished just as Brian asked her out. 'Umm, no. I don't date my brother's friends.' Mia said in a tone of voice that seemed to be murmured simply yet Alyee could hear that it had a nervous tint to it. "Well, that sucks.. I guess I will just have to kick his ass then.."

His eyes widened and instantly connected with Alessandra looking at him with a raised eyebrow that seemed to be.. _was that actually amusement_? She smirked at Mia that only seemed to grow wider and shook her head, her french braided hair moving with her, "Oooh, Mia. I like this one." The darker haired girl blushed at the look of approval and amusement in Alessandra's baby blue eyes before she dried off her hands and walked out the door, leaving silence in her wake as she exited the kitchen before Mia laughed hysterically before calming down a few minutes later and reflected Brian's smile.

"Oh, I would love to see that one." Mia smothered a smirk as she looked at him because while she knew that Brian could throw a good punch from freaking out as he hit Vince, he wouldn't stand a chance against her brother, "Actually I would _pay_ to see that.." She went to turn and leave the kitchen but turned back and smiled, "By the way? While it may not seem like sweet Alyee is more angel than devil – don't let that full you. It really all depends on who you are. A few minutes ago, you just got something that doesn't come free. Even if it's Alessandra." Mia smiled a him and continued at the confused look on his face and said something that echoed in his mind as she walked out of the kitchen, "A stamp of approval from a least one of the Mikaelsons here."

"Hey guys you want some drinks?" Mia nodded and rolled her eyes as she heard Vince snort and slam the microwave when it 'wasn't working'.

"Wash my car when you get done." Mia straightened up and asked him what was it he just said, "Not you, Mia, I'm talking to _the punk.. _and wear your _favorite dress_ because afterward I am going to take you on the street where you _belong, cutie." _Behind him, Alessandra glared at him for being rude and opened her mouth to say something when Brian took and deep breath and shook his head unnoticeable. Alessandra's baby blue orbs narrowed further and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow just as Mia threw her towel down and sashayed a crossed the kitchen to Vince, calling him V and asking him what that Cuban restaurant that they all went to when they were in their teens.

Vince's mouth dropped and he thought about the many Cuban restaurants that they went to back in the old days, asking her if she meant the one with the little red candles and the plantain chips and when she claimed she used to see it all the time he nodded hopeful to get back to the good times where Brian wasn't around, "Cha Cha Cha?"

"Yeah, that's it." Mia nodded and turned away from him to look at Brian, "You can take me there Friday night at ten is that good for you?" She asked him and nodded, pleased when he said that it was perfect, and he turned to look behind Vince to see Alessandra leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her lips before she straightened and gave Brian and Mia two thumbs up before turning to continue watching the movie.

…..

Pretty soon it was friday, Alyee spent it putting together an engine with Letty and Jesse while Vince kept himself preoccupied with teaching Rebekah about Cars. Her eyes connected with Dom fixing a car with Brian, eyeing the blond next to him in between what he was doing, "You got plans for tonight..?"

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner." Brian confirmed softly, his mind not letting go those words from this morning that kept his rage still simmering inside of him. He wasn't any closer than what he was before he started this case. He was hoping that Dominic Toretto knew at least something but he couldn't downright ask, and even so he still firmly thought that Dominic was too controlled for this. It seemed like it anyway, however if the pictures of the man said controlled guy beat his face in with a socket wrench were actually true. That type of rage.. He didn't know what to think about that.

He needed more time at the very least to get closer to these people, to find out who was in fact hijacking these trucks – without putting his heart on the line of course. He denied it to Toretto, him being a cop and was successful in turning that situation around for his own. Vince hit the nail right on the head, he was in fact a cop. Hell, he prided himself for so long about achieving to be one but they had to understand at the agency that it wasn't exactly possible to skip into Dominic Toretto's garage, win his trust and ask him a few questions and leave. It was more complicated than that. By a long shot.

But that arrogant _bastard _said the words that made his hair at the back of his neck stand on end, his lips pulled back in an almost snarl and he couldn't help but lunge. "_Maybe the sister is clouding your judgment? Being so close to the girlfriend must be hard as well.. Don't get me wrong, I get off on both of their surveillance footage but-" _That was all he got out in his quick rush before Brian saw red. Those two girls that were so close, so special, touching each life that they came a crossed with ease -

Brian shook his head and focused on the task at hand, catching Dom study him and hoped to god that his emotions weren't coming through from the inside out. "_You _break her _heart_, _I _break your _neck_." Dom's voice was as deadly as his gaze, and Brian had no doubts that Dom would try his best to do so if he did. However, the thought of breaking Mia's heart was unimaginable. She was so sweet, so feisty, so..

"That's not going to happen." He looked Dom dead in the eye as he said that as simply as he could, he knew for sure that whatever reassurance he gave Toretto would only make him suspicious of him even more. Watching to see if he fucked up, and while that was a given it would be worse if he tried to tell Dominic that he liked Mia too much to do that to her. He was her protective older brother, nothing Brian said would change that, so he put it into his gaze.

Dom looked at him for a long moment as he nodded softly and looked deep in thought about what he was doing before looking back at Brian, wiping his hands on the red rag as he did so, "I want to show you something.." He held out the rag for Brian to take, the blond taking it curiously as Dom got out of the empty spot from the hood of the car to see Alyee walking forward, jingling her car keys with an easy, comforting smile. Dom took them, kissing her on the lips softly in thanks and murmured to her as he directed Brian to Alyee's black and blue Lamborghini, "Hold down the fort."

He didn't even wait for her nod even though he knew with all his heart she did so, and a black and blue Lamborghini sped through the streets and pulled into the driveway of his home. He nodded to the old garage and dug out his keys from his pocket, when he pulled it open Brian's mouth dropped at the sight of the black classic of the 1970 Classic Dodge Charger R/T. He couldn't believe that such a powerful American muscle car was staring back at him. "...Wow.."

Dom smiled softly as the two of them stepped in front of it, his voice just a murmur yet it seemed to echo in the silence around them, "Me and my dad built her.. Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle.. It's a _beast_." He moved as he looked at Brian, "Know what she ran at Palmdale?" He continued when Brian didn't know, "Nine seconds flat." He forced himself to smirk as he looked down at the car that he hadn't looked at in years.

Brian moved to stand beside the car, shaking his head in amazement as he murmured low to himself 'My god..' "My dad was driving her. So much torque – the chastity _twisted, _coming _off_ the line. It barely kept on the track.."

"So.. what's your best time?" Brian looked over the car, unaware of the uncomfortable look on Dom's face as he shifted at the question until he spoke out that he hadn't driven her. Brian couldn't help but snort in amusement even though he tried to hold it in. This car, a classic, was collecting dust?! He ask the man beside him why and got an answer he definitely wasn't expected.

"...It scares the shit out of me." Dom's voice was solemn as he admitted that and Brian was well past surprised, he was down right speechless. The Dominic Toretto.. scared... of a _car_? He turned when Dom pointed at a picture and claimed it was his dad. "He was coming up in the pro-stock car circuit, last race of the season. A guy named Kenny Linder," Brian started at the name, looking at Dom's back surprised that the tough man was even talking about this but Dom paid him no mind as he moved to stop at the back of the car. "came up from inside.. and in the final turn, he clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty. Ummm.."

Brian's gut turned in pity for the man he was supposed to fear, seeing him explain why he did what he did, why he ended a man's life. Everything inside of him finally registered that Dominic Toretto was simply human. Was simply a man of blood, emotions, and grieved for the man that raised him. "I was forced to watch as he burned to death.. I remembered hearing him scream.. The people that were there said that he had died before the tanks blew." Dom slowly turned, unable to see a dark brown haired immoral that normally had mischievous glints in his eyes that were covered by his side swipped bangs as staring at his sister's soul mate trying to take what he was hearing all in, and the bald headed man looked at the blond before him.

"They said it was _me_ that was _screaming._." Brian swayed as he walked forward, his eyes unreadable now as he found himself unable to picture himself in that situation, as Dom continued as he moved around the car to the side where Brian wasn't, "I saw Lind about a week later.. I had a wrench." He made the movements as if he was back in time, trying to force himself to talk, "..and _I hit him, _and I didn't _intend _to keep hitting him. But by the time I was done, I couldn't lift my arms." Brian sat down, looking at Dominic from a crossed the hood of the car, the bald man staring off into the distance as he grabbed one of the wooden beams next to him with a firm grip.

"He was a ..uh, Janitor at a high school." Dom looked back at him, eyes now slowly starting to come back into focus with pain in his eyes that was too real to be fake or to even think about trying to hide, "He has to now take the bus to work every day.. and they banned me from the tracks for life." He moved around the front of the car, looking at Brian who tried to pull himself together and cross his arms, "I live my life by a quarter mile at a time.. nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, or the store, or the bullshit my team is dealing with. By those ten seconds or less? I'm free." He nodded sadly as he moved to sit on the hood of the car.

"I met Alyee by chance really." For the first time since bringing him to the garage, Dom actually didn't have to force a smile, "It was at a race that she easily won, and as soon as my eyes caught her form I knew _for a fact _I was in trouble. No woman, chaser or not, made me feel as drawn to her as I felt as soon as I laid eyes on her. Rebekah stopped her in the middle of counting the money she won, they had a small spat and then eventually Alyee gave in to let her in her car. Rebekah is an emotional woman, at times she is unstable with how much she loves so blindly and recklessly, and with Alyee being someone that looks past the darkness to see even a small spark of light? Well, you are around her you can figure that out."

Dom shrugged and rolled his eyes playfully at the same time, making Brian smirk. "Someone made off with my car when the cops busted in, drove me home where I pleaded her and her sister to come in, wanting to get to know this beautiful British accented woman that had more angel in her eyes than the stubborn, feisty spark that was devil. Mia approved of Alyee right away.. and then it happened that weekend. I was simply trying to show off.."

_The beautiful woman by the name of Alessandra Mikaelson – Alyee, she forced them all to call her – caught his eye from where she was talking to his sister and Letty at the race. The need to show off in front of her was all consuming and the longer he stared at her as he got ready for the race he longer that he went through every trick that he could pull off, the last as dangerous as the first. Maybe that would gain him some more points than normal? Girls liked it normally, but Ales – Alyee wasn't a normal girl. She was so much more special than the chasers that hung around waiting 'patiently' to have sex with the racers taking part in it. _

_She wore leather pants, flat black boots and a dark gray shirt – her eyes locked on his just as he turned away when a chaser came out to start the race. A smirk curved on his lips as he caught the word go, pressing down on the gas pedal and leaving thick white smoke behind him. When the time was right he made his car twisted to the right, only moving on two wheels when one of his opponents thought he was showing off because he was winning. _

_Dom jolted as the car hit the tail of his car, slamming the carefully controlled axis that he had as well as spiraling out of control. When he stopped spinning, be breathed in deeply and looked up relieved, thinking that he would just have to impress her another way when it quickly turned to horror at the blood that was on his driver's side mirror. He got out as fast as he could to see Rebekah wrapping Alyee's left wrist with the younger blonde's leather jacket. He forced his feet to drag closer to them, the though of hurting the girl he was growing to really like paining him with a intensity he hadn't felt in a long time._

_It was them that Rebekah glared at him or rather as he moved closer to them he took notice that she was glaring at both him and the driver that wasn't hurt yet because he was preoccupied with seeing how much pain Alyee was in and what he could do to help. Her eyes held a small amount of hunger, that he now knew the reason for, as well as pure anger. They were becoming surrounded with veins and he couldn't help but be confused as he caught them before Alyee put her one good hand on Rebekah's arm. Her mouth moving in an almost silent, "I'm gonna be okay." _

_Rebekah angry gaze softened sadly as it shifted to her sister, holding the doubt and heartache that consumed Dom's insides._

Dom shook his head to get back to the present, looking at Brian who looked back at him with a mixture of emotions now, "I tried to do the one thing that pained me to even think about – I tried to draw myself away from her. How could I taint that sweet woman that had a healthy mixture of fire? Me : someone that tried to beat a man to death with a wrench? Someone that could have very well taken her whole hand off - not just left a mark on her wrist. I couldn't be with her, even if it killed me.. I didn't factor in Alyee's stubbornness though." He laughed softly as he remembered amusedly, "She wouldn't let me take the 'cowards way out' as she spat out in that accent of hers. She stuck around, rolling her eyes and gave attitude right back if I gave it to her. She's a sinner and a saint rolled into one, and .." He looked off into the distance as he smiled softly, "She makes me feel normal.."

The ghost that was with them narrowed his dark brown eyes at the thought of his sister hurting, at the thought of her being with ..well, anyone really.. but as he watched over her from the second he died at the hands of baby Gilbert and the doppelgänger he came to three easy conclusions. _One_: He wanted to kill Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, and Jeremy Gilbert. Two: He wanted to also get revenge on most of his family that weren't Alyee for not acting like a family. For not avenging him, loving him ever since they all split off their own ways a thousand years ago. And _the Third_ was something so easy yet so had to accomplish, to let happen : He wanted Alessandra to be _happy._ She stuck by him through it all, was there to miss him more than just a passing thought that was quickly forgotten or moved on to more recent things.

He knew what Alyee wanted – she wanted what she dreamed of as a little girl. To be loved, to have family that cared and supported her, to have children of her own. He listened as the blond agreed with the last thing that was said from the man he prayed was good for Alyee. He couldn't go through to see her in pain again as she pulled her other half from the man with the name of Dominic Toretto. He came here, leaving Alyee for the time being because he was very curious as to what his sister's soul mate was about. To find out that not only did he make her happy, that he loved her supernatural genes and all (thanks to Rebekah's compelling, something he couldn't help but grit his teeth at. They would never know his real reaction since the memory of her compelling him would be blocked even if Dominic turned into a vampire because they were originals. Couldn't their baby sister just leave them to sort it out!? If Alyee found out..) He gulped deeply at the thought of his fraternal twin sister being heartbroken, and quickly moved on.. besides all of that, he thought about Alyee right this second and...

Kol smirked, for the first time in his life not devious with hidden intentions, as he watched Dominic Toretto and the blond cop that was getting to close to his sister for comfort, (What if the guy named Brian hurt her by his secret? It would be definitely hard for him to earn back the trust that she gave him easily.) and couldn't help but grudgingly approve of Dominic.

Dominic Toretto was giving her everything she had ever wanted out of life.

…..

**Okay, I hope you guys like it so far. :) Kol needed to be there with them, to understand alittle about Dominic, the man Kol would have ripped both hands off of for even thinking he could touch his sister. **

**To answer a question that was asked so everyone knows – Yes, The Originals will be in here.**

**Words : 4381**


	8. Chapter 8 : Race Wars

**Hello! :) This is chapter 8 *does a happy dance when I hear my awesome audience cheering* You guys are THE BEST! **

**I humbly present to you all : Race Wars**

**...**

Alessandra Mikaelson blinked her eyes as she analysed the car that she was currently under, checking to see if everything was up to par, tightened just right before changing the spark plugs and then getting up to look at her boyfriend with a smile on her lips. She pushed her hair out of her face as she walked up to him with her head bobbing to the music in the empty garage, "Everything checks out so far. I had to change the spark plugs, too." She laughed as she held up the old ones before moving to throw them away but was stopped by Dom's hand on her forearm. She murmured his name as he pulled her flush against him, smirking down at her deviously before kissing her. His hands slowly going to her own as he made her drop the spark plugs, his forehead on hers as he looked down at her with heat in his eyes.

Alyee had one final thought before she pulled off the button up dark gray shirt Dom was wearing and touching his muscular chest and stomach, kissing each other passionately and when they pulled back for air Alyee couldn't help but moan softly that was almost swallowed up by the music when her boyfriend's hands slowly trailed down her soft curves until they cupped her ass that was clad in black leather pants and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Alyee looked at down at him from her new position, smirking with heat growing rapidly in her own eyes with her hair in a messy, sweaty bun on top of her head but to Dom she looked positively beautiful.

She look the dark blue towel that he used to wipe the grease on his hands off of his now bare shoulder and twisted it around a few times playfully while smirking at him wider as he moved them both to one of the couches. She threw it behind her, not caring where it landed and moved one hand off of Dom's shoulders to wipe some swear off of his brow just as he sat down with her on top of him, looking at her in awe. He still had times where he couldn't believe she was his, wondered what he ever did to get so lucky, to be blessed with someone like her.. this was one of those times.

She rocked on his lap, groaning when his dick hit her secret spot between her legs and that sound was Dom's undoing as he pulled her forward with his hands on her upper rib cage, his head burrowing in her gray tank top. His tongue licked the skin, taking pleasure in her moaning and rocking on his erection before her back arched, her head was thrown back and he took this as an opportunity to pull the front of her shirt as well as her lacy black bra down to reveal her chest to him.

He smirked at her face as he grabbed her hips and brought her down to his jean covered dick, he would give her what she wanted if she asked as pretty as she usually always did.

...

"_I don't care if you have to put a gun to someone's head, blow your cover to smithereens – you have thirty-six hours to crack this bastard or you better consider finding another career." _After a perfect date, perfect night with Mia.. to hear her laugh at the look on his face after she drifted, something that she claimed Alyee taught her and wasn't that easy to do.. then reality set it. Johnny Tran was a bust, and even if he just aside the word 'Yeah' as his consent to do it? They were still blaming it on him that Tran wasn't found guilty of more than just a few outrageous speeding tickets.

With how they were talking to him, Brian couldn't help but wonder if he actually should get another job. What could he do though? Harry was simply tolerating him.. What was he thinking? He dreamed of being a cop ever since he was young, just like his dad.. and.. Brian huffed to himself, in a split decision of job choices that were better for his heart and for his health. Anything was better than trying your best and getting criticized for it. Never being good enough.

He looked over to the slick black car next to him and Dominic, before asking, "Nice car, what's the retail on one of those?"

The guy regarded the girl in the passenger seat with a grin, before looking back at him with a 'too cool' sneer, "More than you can for afford, _pal. _It's a _Ferrari_." He made the horse power sound, and Brian didn't have to look at him to know that Dom had an unimpressed look before he turned his head to him with a flat expression on his face, telling him to "smoke 'em". Brian met his sunglasses with his own and looked at the road calmly but on the inside his body was doing excitedly, nervous flips.

As soon as the light hit green gray smoke came from the back of each car, Brian remained focused. Swerving through the other side, ignoring the beeping of cars and moved the car to the appropriate lane, speeding faster than the Ferrari without even thinking about using NOS, and caught in the corner of his eye that Dom was looking at him as he drove the car that the both of them put together along with the rest of the team. Black tiger stripes with small skulls in between were graphically designed on the sides of it curtsy of Alessandr – er, _Alyee_. She glared every time he called her that while talking with her as they were putting together the car.

He pulled into a Mexican restaurant for lunch right next to some Harley motorcylcles and tons of talking girls, looking at Dom who shrugged and got out, obviously not minding his choice in food at all. Brian knew, even though he didn't in fact know what it was, that Dom had some er -_extra curricular activities_.. he had to convince Dom to allow him to get in on whatever he was in. Not to get him in trouble like the cop in him was softly telling him he should but for other reasons. He wanted to know more about Dominic and his crew, he felt like he had to.

Brian steeled himself as he stared Dom down after he told him that there was no way that he paid for all the things that were under the hood of those cars doing tune ups at the garage and selling groceries at the store, that he wanted in on it. Dom took a long moment to assess him, probably to see if he was serious about the need for money that he claimed and wasn't trying to fool around with him. Dom pursed his lips as he thought before pulling out a folded piece of paper and slid it over to Brain's side of the table.

"Read it.. It's directions to Race Wars." Dom told him simply after Brian asked him what it was as he unfolded it carefully popping a shrimp in his mouth after he spoke, locking his eyes on Brian's as he chewed, "We'll see how you do.._ then_ we'll talk."

...

Race Wars was in the middle of the desert, a hip hop beat filled the hot air as women marvelled at the slick shine of different make and colors of the cars there, some without hoods and the murmured to themselves of how they could drive around like that when it could down pour making Alyee share an amused look with her sister before parking her Lamborghini. Stepping out in faded light blue shorts and a white tank top with pearly white flip flops. Her hair in a bun on top of her head and she looked at her baby sister that had close to the same clothing as she wore and waited until both doors were shut before she locked it up.

She nodded to her sister and left her to walk around while Bekah went to go over to Vince before rolling her eyes as an ugly blond smiled 'seductively' under two showers that hit her white t shirt, showing her barely there chest to the men around her who encouraged her as she shook her chest and spun around to show her thong covered ass, making Alyee shake her head disgusted at the needy sluts that would do anything for some dick. "You know you are more than welcome to try it out.." A suggestive voice came from beside her to make her turn her icy gaze to a dark haired 'pretty boy' that winked at her.

"The only way I would ever go near that is to prove that I can drown assholes like you in the middle of the desert." Alyee spat at him, moving forward to the band of rockers not caring about his reply though she did hear whatever the fuck his name was murmur out an appraising 'feisty' she clenched her teeth, willing herself not to form a reply when he didn't deserve one. She hated men that thought they could have any girl that they wanted.

She shook her head, allowing the rock band to sooth away her anger when she felt familiar hands wrap around her after a few minutes. Alyee spun and smiled at her boyfriend, easing the tension in her body further while he eyed her curiously. "Something bothering you, babe?"

She shook her head as a soft sigh came from her plump lips, something that Dom caught as she listened at rapid attention now, "It's nothing that I couldn't handle.." She smiled as she kissed his worried frown away and pulled back for air as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey!" Alyee turned from Dom to see Leon, one of their crew members that recently came back from visiting family, run up to them in a hurry with a worried look on his face, "Heads up, we got problems!" He pointed to Jesse's white car that was speeding away to both of them as Vince and Rebekah came up beside them.

"Jesse..." Alyee murmured his name in confusion and turned to her friend with a question in her bright eyes as Dom asked what he was doing and her heart threatened to stop in it's tracks when Leon desperately told them both that he raced Johnny Tran with the pink slip to his car. That white car he drove was his dad's, something that meant alot to him.. no wonder why he was speeding away.. He was probably terrified. Her heart went out to the guy she grew to care for as a little brother. There was no way that he was going to give that up..

Dom cussed loudly as he covered his face with his hand, and everything inside of her wanted to race after Jesse. Cuss him out for doing something as stupid as racing while putting his dad's car on the line then hug him tightly and shield him away from the horrors that could happen to him for doing such a thing. She breathed in and tried to think of what she could do when an imaginary light bulb floated on top of her head. She split off from Dom and ran as fast as she could to her car, because as much as she loved it.. she loved Jesse more. "Fucking_ idiot_." She shook her head and grabbed the pink slip and any other papers and (some things out of the glove box and trunk that she moved to Dom's car, a key in which was copied) for it before running back to where Dom was.

"Alys what ware you doing?" Rebekah and Vince caught sight of her and exchanged a look before catching up with the woman that was on a mission.

"Bekah, I have to do _something_! Jesse will getting eaten alive by Tran and you know it." Alyee yelled to her sister as she moved through the crowd, huffing for needed air as she caught sight of Dom about to try and do damage control just as Tran drove to stop in front of them.

"Where is he going?" Tran sneered at her boyfriend, who sarcastically said the car wash, "You better go get _my_ car back.."

The threat in Trans voice made Alyee's blood boil but she smothered it down by sashaying forward, placing herself in front of a growingly amused Tran and a shocked Dom as her boyfriend saw what she was going to do.. She couldn't be serious though, could she? She loved that car more than anything. She built it from scrap herself for crying out loud! However she ignored both looks and the Chinese man in front of her eyeing her up and down, wondering if he could ever steel the pretty little thing in front of him that also belonged to Toretto, snapping out of it when she spoke the words that were as sweet as honey with a tint of danger.

"Your car is this." She gave him ever piece of paper he needed to drive it legally, ignoring the soft '..Alyee' that came from her boyfriend from behind her, "It's a black and blue Lamborghini, just a few cars away from the security entrance.. if you can't find it, I don't really know what to tell you." She finished off with a smile, as if she didn't subtly imply that she doubted he even knew what a Lamborghini looked like before turning and pulling her boyfriend away.

"I can't believe you gave that car to Tran, Alyee. You loved that car.." She gave him a smile, as if she didn't care any less about the loss but he knew her better.. That car was her pride and joy. She loved how fast it was, how she could drift til her heart's content with it.. and now -

"Love, Dom. 'Loved' meaning past tense. I _still do_ love it, but.." She shrugged one shoulder at him in a 'eh, what can you do?' type of way before speaking, "I love Jesse more.. I was thinking about getting another car anyway so-" He silenced her with a kiss, overwhelmed by her being such a caring person when Johnny Tran ruined it by trying to call his attention that at first Dom tried to ignore. Alyee moved to Rebekah who, nodded at her whispered request to find Jesse before he did anything stupid.

"Yesterday SWAT invaded _my home_! Disrespected _my whole family_! Because _somebody_ ratted _me_ out! And you know what? It was_ you!_" Johnny Tran thrusted a finger in Dom's face while Alyee's eyes narrowed at the claims Tran spat at her boyfriend, knowing very well that he was ..,. preoccupied all day and a fist cut Tran off and forced him onto the ground. Security held back the crowd moving forward to see the fight that Dom was winning, punching Tran in the face - probably to knock some sense into him. Hey, if he wasn't a suspicious guy than maybe he wouldn't always be harassed by cops.

Just as a security personal grabbed Dom's arm to try and pull him off, Alyee heard a noise from behind her and next to her - unseen - was her stalking ghost of a twin brother, glaring at a Chinese man of one of Tran's crew that recognized her as Dom's girl. He gritted his teeth, snarling with his fangs out even though nobody could see him, when the man charged at his sister but with a solid right hook, the man went down like a ton of bricks. Kol smirked when the commoner men around her that were thinking about hit on her 'oohed' and jumped backwards to try to not piss her off.. too late for that.

He studied his sister's face was a smirk as she glared at the man at her feet that was holding his nose as blood ran ran through one of the lines of his tightly coiled fingers, it took more than one security guard to pull him off while he was yelling that he never ratted on everyone as they tried to distance him from Tran. He smirked and crossed his arms, standing by his sister ghostly and looking around at all the cars and girls with tightly fitted outfits.. before eyeing the latina that was Alyee's friend.. Letty, he recalled as her name.

She had olive skin toned curves that were clad in black leather pants, heels and a dark tank top. Her black curly hair was loose and he uncharacteristically had to sudden urge to run his fingers through it.. He shook his head with a smirk. Good god he loved type of scene.

Night had come quickly and Alyee found herself in the passenger seat of Dom's car, changed into black leather pants, a dark gray shirt and black flat boots. She sighed to herself before pulling out her phone and looking out of the mirror on her side to see Mia walking up to Dom quickly with an angry look on her face before pulling out her phone, "Hey Alys.."

Alyee frowned at her sister's worn out tone, "Bek's - Please tell me that your worn out tone of voice isn't because you haven't found him."

Rebekah scoffed playfully, "Here is the part of the conversation where I remind you I am a vampire, Alyee. Of course I found him, he is beside himself and didn't want to face you or Dom - you know kid really sees you as his parents or something. He desperately wants both of your approval, but he couldn't bring himself to go home so I brought him to a hotel. I'm keep him safe, Alyee, don't worry-"

"_Dom!_ Please I am _begging_ you _not_ to do this!" Mia's voice rung out, interrupting the conversation she was having with her sister, while Dom tried to reassure her. Alyee felt bad for the younger woman, she was obviously worried and wanting her brother to stay out of this time of thing but she knew very well that said brother wouldn't give something he himself still wanted to do.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on?" Alessandra took a moment to imagine what her sister looked like right about now, eyebrow raised in suspicion and a hand on her hip before answering that she was going on a job with Dom and the rest of the team, "Oh, well please be careful Alyee.." Alyee nodded even though she couldn't see her, telling her sister that like always she will try her best. Some things you can't prevent, some things happen and you can't do much about it. She told Rebekah to tell Jesse that she still loves him, but expect at the one cuss word when she gets her hands on him.

Alyee said bye to her sister only a couple of seconds ahead of Dom getting in the car with Letty getting in the back seat, who unknowingly sat next to a deceased Kol, and she exchanged a nod with Dom that told him that she was ready and that everything was okay with Jesse. She smiled as he gave her a relieved sigh just as he drove off with Leon and Vince following behind them.

_Show time._

...

**Okay, I really hope you guys like this so far. I like that Alyee is sweet and feisty when the situation calls for it. Rebekah doesn't really partake in their curricular activities, but when she does - you can bet she is , Kol has no shame in stalking his favorite sister. No, even though they are close I am not talking about Rebekah. And Yes, Kol promptly exits to stage left when Alyee and Dom are intimate.  
><strong>

**There will be others in this story but for now it is just Alyee, Rebekah, and a ghost Kol that is stalking his twin sister. 'The Originals' timeline will happen there isn't a shred of doubt on that one and Kol will linger often. **

**I plead and urge you with puppy dog eyes to review for me. :)**

**This chapter has 3,481 words.**


End file.
